


The Hard Road Restrung

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Kitty's SPN Femslash Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of perks to being the Road Queen for one of the most powerful chapters of the Blood Road Demons motorcycle gang, sorry Motorcycle Club (gangs are illegal, clubs aren’t, even if some of their activities most certainly are). If you ask Abaddon, then the very best of those perks is parking up at Fallen Angels Roadhouse after a long ride.</p><hr/><p><a href="http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/129901548641/kitty-spnbingo">SPN Femslash Bingo:</a> Abaddon/Hael/Hannah</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Road Restrung

There are a lot of perks to being the Road Queen for one of the most powerful chapters of the Blood Road Demons motorcycle gang, sorry Motorcycle Club (gangs are illegal, clubs aren’t, even if some of their activities most certainly are). If you ask Abaddon, then the very best of those perks is parking up at Fallen Angels Roadhouse after a long ride. Coming home, or as close as Abaddon ever gets to it anyway, and it always feels good.

She slips off of her favorite custom Harley, red and gold shining in the sun, while the rest of the Demons park up around her. She stretches out, getting rid of the cramps from a long day’s ride on the open California roads. Then she makes her way into the bar. Her eyes take a moment to adjust to the light, Meg and Ruby tumble past her, eager to get a few drinks into themselves before they inevitably disappear to the comfort of their rooms upstairs and fall into each other instead.

The bar is dark and hot, the patrons quite as the Demons pile into the bar. They make room, even those who aren’t regulars can smell trouble when it shoves and hollers its way into a place. Abaddon smiles, she can almost smell the fear and it feeds her.

Abaddon can’t help the possessive smile that crawls across her lips at the sight inside. Hael is at her usual post, dark hair falling over her shoulders as she works the bar, works the patrons as much as she pours drinks. Flirting in the softest possible way until she has them gagging and desperate to eat out of her hands or give her the world. Big blue eyes not near as innocent as they may seem.

Then there’s Hael’s wife and co-owner of the Fallen Angels, Hannah. She’s sitting quiet at the end of the bar with her books and ledgers laid out around her. Working despite the noise and the late afternoon heat.

Abaddon swaggers across the saloon. She likes the way her bikers spread out and take over the space, physically and metaphorically. Other patrons shrinking from them, fear just because of how loud they are and rough they look. Like a prey species recognising the predators coming to the waterhole, there’s a truce but it’s by virtue of the submission of lesser men. Just how Abaddon likes it.

Hael sees he approach and smiles, wide and blindingly true. There’s another sort of power in that too. It’s been a few days since the Demons made it this far North and Hael is obviously pleased to see her, If Abaddon looks very closely she can see a faint blush on her angel’s neck. It’s a warm day. Maybe that’s all it is. Or maybe she’s already thinking about what’s going to happen when they get each other alone.

Abaddon walks up behind a still focussed Hannah. She leans down so her lips are near Hannah’s ear and brings one red tipped finger up to brush dark curls aside. Hannah shivers and gasps a tiny, precious reaction. Eyes still on Hael Abaddon leans down and drops a whisper of a kiss on Hannah’s neck.

“Welcome home,” Hannah says, sweet as can be. She looks up to share a silent moment with Hael before turning her head and kissing Abaddon, still bordering on chaste, still perfectly tasteful. But there’s a hint of something further. A hint of that raw, animalistic, and utterly unself conscious beast that Hannah can become in more intimate and private settings. It sets Abaddon’s pulse up, she has an urge to clear the bar and take them both right then and there. But it’ll be better if they wait - that singing tension between the three already building. And when it reaches it’s crescendo later tonight the wait will be worth it. Worth it in shaking limbs and shuddered breath, worth it in sweat slick skin and endless gasping pleasures.

“So,” Hael leans over the bar, her pert breasts brushing the mahogany surface a mockery of how they’ll feel on Abaddon’s skin. “Does the Queen want a drink? Or are you just here to make everyone sexually frustrated?”

Abaddon laughs.

“Bourbon, neat. And don’t worry, I’ll follow through.”

“You better,” Hael calls out over her shoulder as she goes off to get the drink. And she will, after all that sounded a lot like a challenge and no Demon backs down from a challenge she wants to take up that badly.

Who would have thought that two angels and a demon could get up to so much glory in the dark? Abaddon is uncharacteristically grateful that she gets to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, love! I have a tumblr: [kittyaugust.tumblr.com/](http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
